


hold me deep beneath your waves

by rwbyfics



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyfics/pseuds/rwbyfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>syn·es·the·sia - the production of a sense impression relating to one sense or part of the body by stimulation of another sense or part of the body.</p><p>Title from Electric Love by BØRNS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me deep beneath your waves

Yang is polychromatic. It's dizzying, so disorienting that when Blake first meets her, she can taste Yang's soul on the back of her tongue like its been there the entire time and just waiting for her to finally take notice of it. She's nothing like Blake's ever seen; she often reasons that Yang is a different breed or maybe a unique race of human, because there's no other explanation for the way that Yang blooms across Blake's canvas like some synesthete's wet dream.

Blake feels like she has something like synesthesia, sometimes, when Yang is so close that the little stray hairs by her face reach out to touch Blake, grabbing and coaxing until Blake gives in, until gold and purple pulses through her veins and paints her a different shade from the inside out.

There's so much of Yang that Blake can't help but feel deficient in everything – Yang is alive and flowering and the dip of her back reminds Blake of the same shade of blue that her room was painted when she was seven – Yang is safe, Yang is home, Yang hands Blake the key to all of her colors, lets Blake memorize every touch and its trigger and its specific pigment of tyrian purple.

There's nobody as giving as Yang. She's relentless and aggressive and punches her way into a heart and Blake feels like she's being laid down in waves whenever Yang hovers above her, presses her tongue up and down the crevasse between her collarbones. It's a peace unknown, like she's sinking in water and inkblots are settling around her, diluting into nothingness and back into formation.

The colors change whenever they touch.

Yang slipping her fingers between Blake's in the middle of kissing is the color of seafoam and Blake hopes that she can taste it when they kiss, the fresh electric spark that passes between their tongues. Yang licking a path between her jaw and earlobe is blissful white, often accompanied by a steely sibilant hiss. Yang sinking her teeth into Blake's shoulder – _that's always red, no matter what, a scarlet starfire bursting behind Blake's eyelids as Yang clamps her jaw and smiles into her skin_ –

"Hey."

Blake glances up at Yang, who's watching her with curious, lantern-glow eyes, fingers loosening from where they were knotting in Blake's thick hair.

"What are you thinking about?"

Blake licks her lips and pulls Yang down for a sweet kiss, – _turquoise_ – seals the seam of Yang's mouth with a single pass of her tongue and feels Yang shiver into the weight of her hips. They break apart and the breath between them is white gold.

"That's not an answer." Yang teases, cradles Blake's jaw with one broad hand.

"It should be." Blake quips back.

Yang looks down at Blake and runs her thumb along Blake's cheekbone, leans down to kiss it softly. Blake can feel every single groove and line in Yang's mouth searing into her skin, invisible, pure, becoming as much of a part of her as her handprint or heartbeat.

"I was thinking about you." Blake whispers. Yang hums inquisitively; switches to Blake's other cheek and presses an equally loving kiss there as well. "Was thinking about all of your colors."

"My colors?" Yang asks, leaning back with her arm still wrapped around Blake.

"All of the colors that I associate with you. The colors that I see when you touch me, when you kiss me, when you say my name." Blake's not used to being so open, but the words that slip out of her mouth don't feel abrupt or unwanted; Yang listens to each one and understands and loves, because that's what she does.

Yang grins.

"Tell me about 'em."

Blake blushes, buries her face into Yang's arm. The other girl smells like summertime and hot wind, like an Independence Day. Yang laughs and noses at Blake until she peeks out, careful, tentative.

"You don't have to do any work. Just tell me what you see when I do…" Yang brushes her fingers against the flat of Blake's stomach. Blake tenses immediately; goosebumps rise to meet Yang's hand and the Faunus arches into the skilled touch. "That."

Blake closes her eyes, slips into the rhythmic lull of Yang's skin touching hers.

"Pale yellow." Blake whispers, shivering as Yang walks her fingers up to the wingspan of her sternum and ribs. Her thumb settles like a brand at the base of Blake's upper rib, the gentle scrape of her nail jolting Blake back into action. Yang slips her hands along Blake's waist, settles her mouth against her pulse and kisses her there, slow and wet.

"And that?"

"Purple." Blake pants and her hand presses against the nape of Yang's neck to keep her secure against her neck. "Orchid purple." Yang chuckles and maps Blake's throat with a few careful kisses, fingers resting on her chest, light enough to make Blake feel like she's floating and heavy enough to keep her from getting too far away.

Yang strokes at a few strands of Blake's hair, traces a tensile vein along the side of her neck. She moves unaffectedly as Blake leans and moves toward every brush of her hand against smooth skin.

"What color am I?" Yang asks interestedly as she thumbs absently at the dip of Blake's chin. Blake opens her eyes, amber and gold settling on Yang. There's comfortable silence as Blake gathers her thoughts.

"You're every color that I thought I'd never see again. You're the color of everything warm and electric and passionate. You're every color that I wasn't allowed to be, that I thought I could never be." Blake reaches out to wrap her fingers around Yang's jaw. "You're every color that sets my heart on fire."

Yang bit her lip, fingers idly playing along the neckline of Blake's top.

"It's like you're surrounding me, you know that? It's like you're taking every good bit of common sense out of me and replacing it with you." Blake laughs, surprising even herself, and shakes her head. "You could drown me and I'd still love you."

Yang's kiss catches Blake off guard.

Blake sees everything at once, all of Yang's essence tangling into her mouth and hands and hair messily. There's a new color to add to the cache now, and it might be the best of them all, shimmering, metallic palladium bleeding between the space that they share, lacing the tips of their tongues. Blake tips her head to deepen the kiss, reaches for Yang's fingers and laces them together. Yang presses the kiss further and Blake accepts it greedily, gasps into the thin air when Yang teases her with a flash of her teeth against her mouth. When they part, it's unwillingly and lightheaded, and Yang sinks into Blake.

Blake wraps her arms around Yang, kisses past a bunch of curls by her cheek.

"I want to be yours forever." Yang says softly, bringing Blake's hands to rest on her stomach. "Don't let me go, Blake."

Blake sees gold, and kisses the top of Yang's head.

"I don't think I ever could."


End file.
